Spice!
by Seira Megamine
Summary: ¿Qué harias si te contará la canción de Spice! en varios capítulo?, pues te recomiendo que entres aquí


Esto es inspiración, y ya esta, hoy empezaré el capi de algunas de mis historias, pero es que esta escuché la canción y me vino la inspiración.

Capítulo 1: Spice!.

Len Kagamine, es un chico de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y con el flequillo alborotado, con los ojos azules, y todos da igual que sean chicos/as lo llaman Spice!, convive con su hermana gemela Rin Kagamine, la cual él está enamorado, Len sale con Luka Megurine, él la engaña con todas las chicas del instituto, cada día esta con una diferente.

Por la mañana, Len se despertó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Iba somnoliento, ya que a noche estuvo de Juerga con Miku Hatsune, y vino a las 4 de las madrugada.

Allí se encontró con Rin, Len abrió los ojos como platos ella siempre se levanta a las 7:30 y eran las 6:00.

-Buenos días hermano-. Dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Buenos días, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?-. Dijo Len extrañado.

-El profesor Kaito dijo que me llevaría hoy al instituto-. Dijo Rin sonriendo.

-No me parece bien, que salgas con un profesor-.

-Otra vez esta discusión, te dije que no salimos, solo él es simpático conmigo-.

-Si, claro muy simpático, que un profesor te llevé al instituto, es muy normal, a mi la de ingles me hace lo mismo-.

-Grr, ¡Len quieres dejar de ser un estúpido shota!-.

-Yo shota, ¡y tu una fresca que estas saliendo con un profesor!-.

-¡Tu no eres el mas indicado para decir eso Spice!-. Fue lo último que dijo Rin, ya que se levantó y se fue.

Len se levantó, y quito la mesa, a pesar de que se pelearan por lo mismo, ambos se querían mucho, a Len le molestaba que el profesor Kaito y ella tuvieran relaciones.

Len salió por la puerta, en la calle todos estaban levantados parecía que era mas tarde de lo normal, pero ya le habían amargado la mañana, él nunca le gusta pelearse con su hermana porque siempre sale el tema de Spice, si Len le dice alguna vez el porque se hizo Spice a Rin su relación de hermanos juntos se convertiría en hermanos distantes, ya que el motivo era ella y solo ella.

Al llegar al instituto, Len se fue a la biblioteca, allí apareció Miku, la pesada no estaba conforme con lo que pasó a noche.

-Len, ¿Porqué te fuiste?-. Dijo Miku, apoyándose en la puerta.

-Tenía cosas que hacer-. Dijo Len.

-Entiendo, que clase de cosas pelearte con tu hermana, por ejemplo-. Len le echó una mirada furtiva.

-Como sabes eso-.

-Rin vino llorando esta mañana, creo que tienes muy poco tacto con ella-.

-¿ Y tu qué sabes?, ella y yo nos llevamos bien-.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo, ya que aquí se acerca tu novia-. Len estaba harto de Luka, ella siempre venía para echarle la bronca.

-¡Len!, ¡Me dejaste sola ayer yo te estaba esperando!-. Dijo Luka, Miku pensó en irse.

-Estuve ocupado-. Dijo Len con un tono frío.

-Con quién y con que-.

Len ya estaba harto de esa frase todas ''con quien y con que'', todas se lo decían.

-Con mi hermana, con que, conversando te sirve-.

-Enserio Len, no me parece bien que metas aquí a tu hermana-.

-No la meto, solo te digo lo que hice ayer-.

-Entonces, que leches hacía aquí Miku-.

-Oye, recuerda esto es la biblioteca, aquí pueden estar cualquier persona-.

-jum, hoy podrás quedar conmigo-.

-No, tengo que espiar a mi hermana-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Creo que esta saliendo con el profesor y necesito saberlo-.

-¿Y como sabes que salen?-.

-Lo leí en su diario, bueno yo me voy-.

Len salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su clase, hoy a esta hora le tocaba con el profesor Kaito, el profesor mas odiado por él.

-Chicos, quería decirles, que en este control los únicos que han sacado un sobre, han sido Len Kagamine.- Dijo Kaito, Len se levantó y fue.- Y Rin Kagamine.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rin, Len se dio cuenta y cuando Rin se puso a su lado, Len la miro y Rin rió nerviosa.

Después de clase, Len se llevó del brazo a Rin.

-Me quieres decir porque el profesor te ha guiñado-. Dijo Len enojado.

-No tengo porque responderte a eso-.

-Claro que me tienes que responder-.

-¿Porqué?, cuando veo a Luka llorar y te pregunto no me contestas-.

-Rin, pero que pasó con la niña buena que había-.

-Lo mismo digo, desde que te has hecho Spice, no pasas ningún día conmigo, siempre te vas a estar con algunas de tus amigas, menos mal que me queda Miku-.

-Miku no es de fiar-.

-Y tu que sabes-.

-nos acostamos ayer-.

-¿Qué?, como te atreves, que tiene novio-. Dijo Rin dandole un golpe fuerte a Len.

-¡Auh!, Rin ¿porque me pegas? Fue ella-.

-Eso no me lo creo, a ver Len tu Spice tu eres el que seduce-.

-Yo no seduzco a nadie-.

-Lo que tu digas-.

Rin se fue, siempre hacía lo mismo ella tenía la última palabra. Len se fue al recreo ya tocaba, al salir todas las chicas lo miraban, Luka se acercó a él.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo Len algo cansado.

-No quiero que estés con ninguna chica-.

-Yo estoy contigo y tu eres, que yo sepa, una chica-.

-No te hagas el imbécil-.

Tocó la campana, lo que a Len le extraño es que Rin no estaba se fue a buscar la y ….

Hasta el próximo capítulo porfavor dejen reviews, porfi please


End file.
